Armistice Treaty of 1912 (RoE)
This is the Armistice Treaty of 1912, also known as the Rules of Engagement. The following set of laws are made for all nations/fleets to prevent misfourtune. Any breakage will result in punishment, both IC and OOC. Treaty Limits.... * All ships must be under 55,555 tons due to pure logic (The biggest WW1 ship is Aquatannia 48,000 tons) * All ships must be under 55 knots of speed (Fastest WW1 ship is a destoryer with 32 knots) * No stealing other's ship picture unless you captured their ship and you are showing off. * 1 navy can only have 455 ships due to peacetime. * Alt. account are banned. Terms For Roleplay * OOC: Out of Character * IC: In Character * BSC: Battleship Craft * WSC: Warship Craft, a clone of the original BSC game using most of the same graphics while gameplay is the same. * NC: A very similar warship building game that uses blocky components like BSC, except with more detailed parts. * SWC: Shin Wei Chou Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds a few new things. * Hansa: Hansa Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds new things. * RP: Roleplay * Godmod: To make your navy, nation or the weapons it produces have unrealistic and ridiculously overpowered characteristics, like a pistol that can shoot down a 4km long flying ship or have your navy/nation poop out 100 ships a day. Godmodding is strictly forbidden. Wikia Rules * 1.1: You must keep a clean mouth while using the wiki (except in chat). Censor your cursing outside of chat. Continued violation of this rule will lead to a short ban, but will increase if you continue to break this rule. We want the wiki to look clean, not filled with explicit words. * 1.2: Keep real world politics mild, don't spam about Putin or ISIS. * 1.3: Control the amount of posts you make, and don't spam topics and comments on navy/nation pages. * 1.4: Try to limit the amount of non BSC related images you add in the New Photos section. Photo spamming is a nuisance. Continued spamming will result in them being taken down by an admin. * 1.5: There will be absolutely NO FLAME WARS, EVER.Flame wars are not tolerated by the community. Continued flaming will result in a ban. Continued flaming afterwords will extend your ban time. No flaming! * 1.6: Try to be friendly to the community; don't go around criticizing and being a general nuisance. Insulting each other will not be tolerated. * 1.7: Please try to refrain from posting useless junk/spam please... * 1.8: Respect people around you; using certain words (ex. "Gay", "Autistic") as insults may offend people. Choose your words wisely. * 1.9: New users must be prepared to face constructive criticisms on their early posts. Criticisms will happen here, be ready to face it. * 1.10: Let admins do their job! let an admin handle the situation. Don't try to chime in, let the senior officers handle it. Repeated violation and chiming into an admin or staff's job will lead to a short ban, but will increase if you are repeatedly butting in. * 2.1: When creating a navy or nation, try to keep the theme logical. Don't make a Minecraft creeper galactic empire or a Walmart navy. Keep it logical. Rules of Roleplay * It is highly suggested you type in proper grammar, and space out sentences, dialogue, and words. It is bothersome to those who try to read your post and it happens to be in horrible grammar. * It is suggested that if your ship has an attribute (using Death Lasers, shields, guns of any type) you should post a picture of your ship as proof that yes, your ship has this and that, or at least looks like it is able to carry what you said it has. * It is forbidden to godmod. Godmodding is when a character can do anything without limits or boundaries. An example of this would be when a character downs a well armored flying ship with a pistol, or a small ship withstanding 200 ICBMs. Godmodding is a bannable offence, and starts at a 1 hour ban. After that, the ban will double with every godmodding action the offender does again. * When creating technology, it should be plausible to real life physics and laws, this roleplay is science-fiction based, and some things can be possible that are not possible in real life, unless stated by an admin. * There are limitations to types of technology that can be researched to keep Roleplay from becoming too unbalanced. These forms of technology called "Godtech" is when a technology, though capable to be made in real life, can cause a major unbalance in roleplay. * When a user goes inactive, all activity in a navy that they command stops, unless there are other users in it. If other users are not participatng in that navy, or wish not to, then the navy will be considered inactive. * The killing of a main roleplaying character is prohibited unless given permission by the user. If the character is placed in a situation where death is inevidable, the user who made the comment is advised to re-write it. * If you are being attacked, there will be a time where you will get hit. You aren't invincible. * You cannot control someone who is already being controlled. * When you are talking out of character, please say so, such as putting the text in (( )) or putting "OOC:" before the text. * No Metagaming. Keep your knowledge separate from your character's knowledge. For example, if Zerstorer hides his shoes inside a closet in a apartment no one else is in, Beowulf cannot go and take the shoes because Beowulf did not see, and therefore he has no knowledge of the action. You may have seen the post, but your character did not see the post about Zerstorer hiding his shoes. * The usage of Weapons of Mass destruction in roleplay is discouraged * Expect that things will not go as planned. You are not a mind reader, so it is mostly impossible to predict what will happen in the RP next. * Be reasonable when you make a post. Unless your ship can actually transform into a dinosaur in-game, it is unreasonable to have your ship transform into a dinosaur in RP. * Keep romance PG, and it is highly suggested you don't even try to engage in a relationship with another main character. It has nothing to do with the main point of the RP. * You must be logged in to roleplay. Failure to do so will result in your character or characters' actions (while being logged out) to be entirely ignored. It is very confusing on who is who if you are logged out. If the Wikia servers can't seem to log you in, please put an OOC comment saying who you are. * Racism is prohibited, in or out of roleplay. Any racist remarks will be met with serious ban time. * The 10.5cm gun in the Hansa mod is banned from usage in roleplay using its in-game stats due to the shear amount of firepower it contains Punishments * Minor Violation: Stern talking, first warning * Moderate Violation: Stern talking, second warning, 1-3 day ban if needed * Major Violation: Stern talking, 1-3 month ban *Extreme Terms Under RoE: Stern Talking, Reporting to Wikia, 6-Year ban and IP ban